Heavy Meddle - Epilogue
Requested by Aartistboy714. Originally written by BigFanofEntertainment. Hope you enjoy. After Lincoln yells at his sisters and goes to his room, Rita enters the living room. Rita: "I heard yelling. What's going on?" The girls look nervous. Lori: "Well, mom. You see, Lincoln was being bullied, and we tried to help him. But then we found out he was being bullied by a girl, so we assumed that meant she liked him. So we encouraged him to give her a kiss, and when he did, she gave him a black eye. We tried to help him but made things worse and now he's mad at us." Rita: (shocked) "WHAT?! Oh my gosh, Lincoln!" Rita rushes upstairs to Lincoln's room and opens his door. Lincoln is still holding the steak on his eye. Lincoln: "Mom?" Rita begins to smother him. Rita: "Sweetie, are you okay?! Did that mean girl hurt you?! I swear, when I see her, I'll-" Lincoln: "Mom! I'm alright. It's just a black eye. I have a steak, it'll heal." Rita: "Honey, why didn't you tell me or your father you were being bullied?" Lincoln: "Well, I wanted to handle this myself. Just have a civil talk, try to reason with her." Rita: "Lincoln. If someone is bullying you, you need to tell someone. Either your teachers, your father or me. Bullies can't always be reasoned with." Lincoln: "Okay." Rita: "Your sisters told me that they tried to help you deal with this bully. How were they helping you?" Lincoln: "Their methods of helping me were... questionable." Rita raises an eyebrow. Rita: "Questionable, how?" Lincoln: "Well... First Lola suggested that I tell the school principal, which in hindsight, did sound like a good idea, but then Lori said that wouldn't be good enough and they all started suggesting ideas that would either embarrass or physically hurt my bully. Lori suggested texted embarrassing photos to the bully's peers, Luan suggested insult comedy, and Lynn showed me some fighting moves to use... by practicing them on me." Rita: (shocked) "She did what?!" Lincoln: "But, I told her to stop, and she did. But then afterward, she started went looking for the bully, despite not knowing what he or she looked like. She came back with a random boy in her hand, and they threatened him. I told them he wasn't the one, although thanks to them, I bet he's probably my new enemy now since he gave me a dirty look before Lynn kicked him out of the house." Rita had a look on her face that was a mix of annoyance and bewilderment. She then facepalms and rubs her forehead Rita: "I am just... ugh, I'm at a loss for words right now. I have never heard of such idiotic methods of helping someone deal with a bully." Lincoln: "Yeah, I kinda felt that way, too." Rita: But one more thing. They also said since your bully was a girl, they convinced you that it meant she likes you and encouraged you to give her a kiss, which led her you punching you in the eye. Is that true?" Lincoln: (nervously) "Uhh... Yes. That's what happened." Rita starts to feel angry Rita: "GIRLS!!!" The sisters heard that. They feared what their mother was going to say to them. Rita appears at the top of the stairs with an angry look on her face and glares at her daughters, with Lincoln standing behind her with a worried look on his face. Rita: "I need to have a talk with you." Rita comes downstairs with Lincoln following her. She faces her daughters. Rita: "Oh, do I have a lot to say to you. Let's start with how you were 'helping' Lincoln. Embarrassing photos? Insult comedy? Violence?! What made you think any of those options were good ones?!" Luan: (nervously) "Well, we just thought that-" Rita: "Ah-ah-ah! I'm not done yet! The last thing you want to do to a bully is provoke them even more. If you end up embarrassing them, that could just make them angrier and want to hurt you. Lynn, you really thought it was a good idea to practice fighting moves on Lincoln, the one who was being bullied?! Do you really want to hurt him more than how much he's already been hurt?! You shouldn't even be encouraging Lincoln to get into a fight with someone in the first place!" Lynn looks down, feeling ashamed Rita: "Lola, is it true that you suggested Lincoln tell the principal about what was happening?" Lola: (sadly) "Y-Yes, mom." Rita: "So tell, me. Why would you and your sisters reject a smart idea in favor of doing less sensible actions? Lincoln also told me that you all helped make him a possible new enemy. Lynn found a random boy, you all threatened him, and gave Lincoln a dirty look. As if Lincoln needs more people bulling him! Why would you try to find the person picking on your brother, without knowing what he or she looked like? You can't just go to a random person and accuse them of bullying someone you care about without any kind of evidence!" The sister blush, realizing that it was stupid of them to threaten someone they didn't know Rita: "And that brings me to the next problem. Why would you tell Lincoln that if a girl picks on him, she likes him?! Where did you even learn that nonsense?!" Leni: "One of my magazines said 'if someone of the opposite gender picks on you, that means they have a crush on you.'." Rita: "Seriously? You seriously believed what a magazine told you?! What do you girls even know about love?! I know more about love than any of you, and bullying someone is not love!" (Turns her attention to Lincoln)" Lincoln, what exactly has that girl done to you?" Lincoln: "Well, she pantsed me, tied my shoelaces together and caused me to trip, put a whoopie under my seat during lunch, and put trash in my locker. When I opened it, the trash fell on me. And people were laughing at me all day. She basically made me look like a fool." Rita: (Turns her attention to the girls again) "Does that sound like love to you?!" The girls mumble nervously, not knowing how to reply. Rita: "And on top of all that, you actually convinced him to kiss her?! He barely even knows her, and she barely knows him! How do you go and kiss someone you barely know who picks on you?! Only an idiot would do that! Lori, you didn't kiss Bobby when you barely knew each other, did you?" Lori: (sadly) "No, mom." Rita: "So why would you convince one of your younger siblings to do something like that?!" Leni: (Sadly, with tears forming in her eyes) "Are we in trouble?" Rita calms down and sighs. Rita: "No, you girls aren't in trouble. I'm sorry for being so hard on you, but your ideas of helping Lincoln were not smart. I understand that you were only trying to help. But next time when a girl picks on Lincoln, don't assume she likes him. In fact, it doesn't matter if a boy or a girl picks on him, the next time you find out he's being bullied, tell me or you father, or the principle like Lola originally said. And if a boy ever picks on you, don't assume he likes you. Am I clear? Sisters: (sadly) "Yes, mom." Rita: "Now, if only I knew where that girl lives, I would have a talk with her parents." Rita walks into the kitchen, Lincoln follows her. Lincoln: "Actually, she did give me her number." Rita: "Really? Why did she give you her number? You know what, never mind. Call her and let me talk to her." Lincoln pulls out his phone and dials Ronnie Anne's number. It then cuts to Ronnie at her home, sitting in the living room. Suddenly, her phone starts ringing. She answers. Ronnie Anne: "Hello." Lincoln: "Hey, Ronnie Anne. It's Lincoln" Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Lame-o. Decided to call me already?" Lincoln: "Yeah, um, my mom wants to talk to you." Ronnie Anne: "What?" Lincoln passes his phone to Rita Rita: "Hello. Is this Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah. Who is this?" Rita: "I'm Lincoln's Mother. I've heard rumors that you've been bullying my son and making him a laughingstock. Is that true?" Ronnie Anne: (nervously) "Uhh... I didn't mean any harm, Mrs. Loud." Rita: "Oh really? Then why did you tie his shoes together, put garbage in his locker, and punch him in the eye?!" Ronnie Anne stood still, shocked at Rita's sudden outburst. Rita: "Is your mother or father home? I'd like to speak to them." Ronnie Anne: (nervously) "Okay. Mom!" Mrs. Santiago appears. Mrs. Santiago: "Yes, Ronalda?" Ronnie Anne: "Someone wants to talk to you?" Ronnie Anne hands her phone to her mother. Mrs. Santiago: "Hello, Santiago Residence. Who is this speaking?" Rita: "This is Rita Loud speaking. Are you Ronnie Anne's mother?" Mrs. Santiago: "Ronalda? Yes, I am her mother. Why do you ask?" Rita: "Well, I don't mean to sound rude, but my son, Lincoln, told me that your daughter has been bullying him for a while." Mrs. Santigo was shocked by what she just heard. She turns her attention to her daughter. Mrs. Santiago: "Ronalda. Mrs. Loud told me you have been bullying her son. Is this true?" Ronnie Anne has a guilty look on her face. Ronnie Anne: "Yes, mom. It's true." Mrs. Santiago: "Not again. Mrs. Loud, I am so sorry for my daughter's behavior. But I swear she is a good kid. She normally picks on the boy she likes." Rita: "I'm sure she is, but you need to... Wait 'the boy she likes'?" Mrs. Santiago: "Yes. Whenever Ronalda has a crush on a boy, she picks on him. I believe my daughter likes your son." Ronnie Anne: (embarrassed) "Mom!" Rita: "Wait, so that means..." Lincoln then shows Rita the note Ronnie Anne gave him. She saw what Ronnie Anne wrote on the paper, including her number. Rita: "They were right." Mrs. Santiago: "What was that? Rita: "I guess there's been a bit of a misunderstanding. I have ten daughters who thought they were dating experts. They convinced Lincoln that your daughter liked him and encouraged him to kiss her, which he did and caused Ronnie Anne to punch him to give him a black eye." Mrs. Santiago: (to her daughter) "You punched him?!" Ronnie Anne: "He kissed me without warning! What was I supposed to do?! Besides, I gave him a raw steak for his black eye! And my number." Mrs. Santiago: "Again, I'm really sorry for whatever trouble she caused Mrs. Loud. I'm gonna have a talk with her." Rita: "It's alright, Mrs. Santiago. But before you hang up, I'd like to say a few more words to your daughter." Mrs. Santiago passes the phone back to her daughter. Ronnie Anne: "Hello." Rita: "Ronalda. If you really like my son and just want to hang out with him or talk to him, that's fine with me." Ronnie Anne: "Um, okay." Rita: (in a serious tone) "But I'll be watching you. I don't like people who pick on my kids, so you better treat Lincoln with respect. So help me, if you ever harm my little boy again, in any way, I will be very angry. And you do not want to see me when I'm angry. Am I clear?" Ronnie Anne: (nervously) *gulps* "Y-yes, ma'am." Rita: "Good. Tell your mother I said have a nice evening." Rita hangs up. Ronnie Anne just stands still. Her mother glares at her. Mrs. Santiago: "Ronalda, we've been over this. You don't pick on someone you like. If you want a boy to like you, you need to be respectful of him. Bullying him will make him think you hate him and will drive him away. I'm sorry to do this, but you're grounded for two weeks." Ronnie Anne: (sadly) "Yes, mom." Mrs. Santiago sighs and kneels down to her daughter and puts her hands on her shoulder. Mrs. Santiago: "I'm not mad at you. I'm only trying to help you because I love you." Ronnie Anne: (smiles) "I love you too, mom." Mrs. Santiago smiles as she and her daughter hug. It cuts back to the Loud House, inside the kitchen with Lincoln and Rita. Rita: "Now Lincoln. Do you want to get to know this girl more?" Lincoln: "Yeah." Rita: "Are you sure?" Lincoln: "Yeah. I mean, she did give me that raw stake for my eye. I'll give her a chance. But if she tries anything, I'll let you know." Rita: "Okay." Rita and Lincoln head to the living room. The girls were still sitting on the couch with sad looks on their faces. Lori: "Lincoln, we have something to say." Luna: "We're really sorry, bro. It was stupid of us to assume that girl liked you." Lucy: "Especially with all those mean things she did." Lisa: "How could I believe that such barbaric acts were a sign of romantic emotions? I feel like an imbecile." Lola: "Yeah. I guess we don't know as much about love as we thought." Lana: "We didn't mean for you to get punched like that." Luan: "And our methods of helping you weren't good either. Embarrassing whoever bullied could've made things worse." Lynn: "And I'm sorry for using those moves on you. I wasn't trying to hurt you, but it was a bad way to help you deal with someone who could've done the same thing to you." Leni: "We hope you're not mad at us." Lincoln smiles at his sisters Lincoln: "I'm not mad at you... because you were right." Sisters: (surprised) "What?!" Lincoln: "After I yelled at you and stormed off to my room, she threw a rock at my window and gave me a note with her number on it so I can call or text her. She also gave me a raw steak for my eye. So as much as I hate to admit it, I guess you were right" The sisters had excited looks on their faces. Lincoln: "Uh-oh." Lincoln covers his ears, knowing what was gonna happen next. But just before the girls could scream with joy, Rita stops them. Rita: "Ah-ah-ah! Don't get too excited. You might have been right this time, but don't think this makes what you believed is true 100% of the time. I stand by what I said earlier. If a boy ever bullies you, don't assume he likes you. The next time you find out that someone else, girl or boy, begins to bully Lincoln, or if any of you are being bullied, you let me or your father know, or your principles. And please don't try to embarrass or pick a fight with whoever bullies you or Lincoln. Understand?" Sisters: "Yes, mom." Rita: "Good. Again, I'm sorry for being so hard on you, but I needed to set you all straight." Lori: "We get it, mom. It's fine." Rita: "And one more thing. When you come across the boy you brought here earlier, apologize to him and tell him it was all just a misunderstanding. The last thing we need is his parents having beef with us." Luna: "We will." Rita kneels down to Lincoln and whispers to him Rita: "Lincoln, if the girls ever give you dating advice, and if their advice sounds ridiculous, don't listen to them. In fact, if you need advice, come to me." Lincoln: (whispers) "Got it, mom." Rita walks out of the living room, leaving Lincoln alone with his sisters, who have wide smiles on their faces. Lori: "So when's your date?" Leni: "Should I find something for you to wear?" Lola: "I have the perfect perfume that will make you smell excellent." Lucy: "I could help you write poems." Luan: "I could give you some jokes. I'm sure she would love a good laugh." Lincoln: "Guys!" The sisters stop. Lincoln: "I appreciate that you want to help, but this isn't anything serious. I'm just gonna take things slow with her." The sisters give lights smiles. Lori: "We understand." Lincoln: "By the way, I'm sorry for snapping at you girls earlier." Lucy: "It's okay, Lincoln. We had that coming." Luan: "And mom was right. We're not the experts we thought we were, so I guess we needed those scoldings." Lincoln: "Hey, don't beat yourselves up. Your hearts were in the right places. Tell you what, I'll still let you guys help me out with bullying or relationship stuff if I really need it. Just try not to overdo it, okay? The sisters look at each other for a few seconds. Then they look at Lincoln again with smiles. Sisters: "Okay." Lori: "Oh, one more thing. About what I said earlier, how only we get bully you, I didn't mean that. I don't know why I said that, but it was literally uncalled for and not true. I mean sure, we might tease each other and argue sometimes, but we never try to "bully" each other, even you. I'm sorry about that, bro." Lincoln: "It's cool. Just be glad I didn't tell mom about it." Lori: "You didn't tell mom? Why?" Lincoln: "Well, A. It wasn't really as bad as how you all tried to help me. B. I wasn't really hurt by it. Well, maybe a little, but not that much, and I knew you didn't mean it. And C. I think you've all been scolded enough for today." Lori smiles at Lincoln Lincoln: "Well, I'm gonna head to my room." Luna: "Wait. Can you at least tell us her name?" After a few seconds of silence. Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne." Lincoln walks upstairs to his room. Leni: "Ronnie Anne? What a beautiful name. What should their couple name be?" Lana: "Ooh! How about Linconnie?" Lola: "Linconnie? That sounds dumb. I was thinking, Ronniecoln." Lana: "Pfft. I still think Linconnie sounds better." Lola: (sarcastically) "Of course you would." Lana sticks her tongue out to Lola Lori: (thinking in her head) "Ronnie Anne? Why does that name sound familiar?" Later, we see Lincoln lying on his bed reading a comic book. Suddenly, his phone starts ringing. He answers it. Lincoln: "Hello?" Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Lincoln. It's me, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln: "Hey, Ronnie Anne. How are you doing?" Ronnie Anne: "Alright, I guess. Though my mom talked some sense into me and grounded me for two weeks." Lincoln: "Whoa. Sorry to hear that." Ronnie Anne: "It's okay. It's not like I don't deserve it. Listen, I'm sorry for picking on you and making you look like a fool at school. And I'm sorry for punching you in the eye." Lincoln: "It's alright. In hindsight, I should've seen that coming. If a random girl were to kiss me without warning, I'd probably react the same way. But I was stupid enough to listen to my sisters." Ronnie Anne: "Your sisters, huh? Tell me a little more about them." Lincoln smiles and looks to the audience Lincoln: "You know, this could be the start of something great." The End